


Fragments of a Story Never Written

by Elliott_Fletcher



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anthology, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliott_Fletcher/pseuds/Elliott_Fletcher
Summary: Small, vague, and yet full, the fragments . . . these stories will never be written, but perhaps they may be told.





	1. Our Basso Continuo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackcricket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcricket/gifts).



> Sometimes I write scenes in this little Italian journal of mine. These are those scenes: welcome to a thousand alternate universes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orchestra Alternate Universe - One desk behind him, Sugawara breathes, and Daichi can focus - he can, just not on anything that is not Suga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written after orchestra rehearshal. Sometimes the music is not enough.

{Ambidextris Suga, scribing an immaculate crescendo under measure forty-six, left-handed, when Daichi cannot even hold a cup of coffee in his left hand. Daichi huffs, and whilst Suga cannot possibly be telepathic, he still grins over the paper, eyes flickering to Daichi's after noticing his intent, over-shoulder peering. Daichi swiftly focuses on the conductor's words, but they are background noise to the click of retired pencil on stand.}

 

{Daichi sneak another glance behind (the conductor makes a joke; the room erupts into guffaws - they overpower the giggles), and he is struck with a flooding warmth. Suga's snort rings in his ears, and of course Suga snorts - Suga even looks like a snorter. It is an ugly noise, he tells himself, and yet the blush that proceeds it has only ever been beautiful on those pale, snowflake features. Daichi gulps before turning his back to Suga.}


	2. Swing Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swing Kids Alternate Universe - They dance, alone and together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written after watching the movie Swing Kids, eyes closed, trying to imagine all the things I've never done.

{Suga only ever dances with boys, and even then, mostly Daichi. It is curious, and yet Suga is lovelier than any girl in his arms, and swings light and thorough. The moments they spend in motion together set his skin to bumps, moreso when he mouths drowned words or hums the brassy tune. Suga clasps their hands together, and Daichi prays he will never let him go.}

 

 


	3. These Aged Bones of Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grown Apart AU - A reunion after too long, returned together with hair a gray too light to be his true colour.

{His face was shrivelled like the print of his little finger, his mouth a wry line, worried, wondering how he got there yet knowing exactly how he had. He asked for my hand, and I let him take it, and he pressed two palms together, mine and his, like they were of the same, and he said it was okay now, but in his eyes it was not, and I never looked away from his eyes.}

{And then we closed our eyes, seventeen again, holding hands and dancing around our words, too afraid of the truth and of ourselves, and we breathed deep into each other's chests, living off the other's air until we could open our eyes again, silent, seventy now and dying in each other's arms.}

{He was the one I had searched for, the one who would compel my dying self to play a moment longer, just to spend it with him.}

{When you are old, everything becomes gray and brittle like the bones within, and they ache with each long touch engraved: a memory. They all hurt.}


	4. We Were Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gods AU because Asahi is Jesus

[It is with each shift of rain that he has the thoughts: the ones that devestate and tarnish what others have built back with their own hands. He feels the failure sop into his shoulders with each new drop, and he raises and slouches them until finally he just sits. He looks to the ground and up from the puddles on the asphalt to the torrential sky. He wonders what he did wrong.

But it isn't the outwardly sort of wondering; he doesn't shake his hands at the sky, face animated. It is an internal leakage of the heart fluids and the crumbling armour of his skin.

He wonders to his shoes whether they will ever step foot in the clouds again, or if he will be forever bound back to the earth. He wonders if one death wrecks him ( - it did, it ruined him) or if maybe the magic will drain of him, and his water will forever remain water.

He wonders if Nishinoya's soul has passed yet or if it struggles within the confines of its mortal body. He wonders if he can come back and see him in the passing state to say goodbye. But he still doesn't know if he can return, and if he can't, then his failure to save Nishinoya will be his last memory of him.

He clenches his hands together, heart constricting beneath his breastbone. _'What if heaven doesn't let me in?'_ ]


	5. Whir of Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Compliant Self Revelation Fic that sadly was never written past these two paragraphs (whoops...)

[Sugawara Koushi makes Noises. Everyone makes noises, Daichi thinks, but Sugawara Koushi is a symphony of hiccups, squeaks, and other contractions of the diaphragm. A sneeze is never just a sneeze, but a fit and snot dripping from his nostril, and a yawn dissolves into a wail that more or less resembles Chewbacca. These noises would not concern Daichi if Sugawara himself did not concern Daichi (and Everything Sugawara has Daichi very concerned). At first it was health, but Sugawara is - and he quotes - fit as a fiddle.

That is the other thing: Sugawara's speech (patterns, word choice - thought process in general) is utterly perplexing to Daichi. Of course, Daichi grew up learning simple was best, and straightforward was law, and these superlatives were dogmatic. The plain face he was born into was not meant to break against great cheer, and it rarely did (mostly in private while scrolling through his phone, but also with Yui, the neighbour's girl, who laughed at herself almost constantly). With Sugawara, Daichi fought hard to school his face into something other than a molar-bearing grin.]


	6. These Tears Are For Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Compliant Post-Victory Fluff Amen

A chant of 'We Won!' rings in Nishinoya's ears, and he knows the same words are tumbling out his own mouth, but he can't hear them. He sees the lips mouth praise, and sees the air move around each generous shoulder pat, and his eyes trace over every bared tooth in every jagged grin. Hinata leaps to Kageyama and they cheer together; Yamaguchi clings to Tsukishima, ecstatic; Sugawara and Daichi are huddling on the court, sharing air and energy and glee. They clump away and cheer, and Tanaka working up the stand with flying arms and a roaring voice that still Nishinoya cannot hear.

  
He sees the path, though. Everyone has cleared away the path to Asahi, in awe and dazed but victorious. He feels wet on his eyes like the rain spitting at him from the sky (but he is inside, he is in the stadium on the victorious side of the court). He cries thin streams and drags Asahi to him. His hands scrunch his jersey, squishing the number three in and out until he can finally look Asahi in the eye.

  
He blinks to fast, his eyelashes blotting together, and then his face opens in surprise because for a moment he would have sworn he saw his own face in Asahi's.


	7. Serenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga is giddy and in love with Daichi AU oh wait that's canon whoooopss.

[Only in the serenity of his own home does he allow himself to think on it. He sits on the edge of his bed, bounces the balls of his feet on the carpet, the rough strands tickling his toes, and touches two fingers to his lips.

He flops backwards, head knocking twice on his mattress. The thoughts scatter around the instances in this past week: all the touches to his cheeks and hands, that hug where he swore he could feel Daichi's lips on his neck . . . 

He lets himself think on it only now that his mind has become a chaos.]


	8. Kalopsia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [The delusion of things being more beautiful than they are]
> 
> He sees all his flaws in the mirror. He can't wait for someone else to see them as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teehee more Daisuga here have it

All they talk about is his eyes, and his nose (like a bunny's), and his silver hair (he doesn't tell anyone about the half-empty bottle of dye in his bathroom cabinet). He wonders when anyone will see the determination in his eyes and not just the colour, and when they'll notice the nervous twitch of his nose, or the smile he saves for strangers.

Daichi notices. He pokes Suga right between the eyes and says he's sad; he pinches his nose between his knuckles and says he's not breathing deep enough; he draws one fingertip down the part of his hair where the brown roots grow and offers to re-dye it. And then Suga flashes the smile he saves for Daichi (who is not a stranger) and feels just a little more loved in his own imperfect skin.


	9. What is Seventeen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seventeen is finding a person in the mirror, eyes out of focus, heavy heart and a long road, and Daichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canonverse technically

What is seventeen?

Seventeen is evenings of practice tests on his mattress, hair thick from that afternoon's sweat, and headaches Suga soothes with aspirin. But it isn't all work, no play. He belts his tunes, nodding along so vigorously his headphones slip from his ears and onto the sheets of homework. He takes showers that make him eat steam as he recites the reactivity series. The hush of Daichi's voice from his phone when he has turned off all the lights and curled up under the covers keeps him sane when suffering.

That is seventeen.


	10. Radio, Radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is together. This is inseparable. This is:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're short because I started actually finishing things, so there aren't too many of these left. I think this could be a Roadtrip-After-Graduation thing...maybe

From the stereo, Suga can blast any song and any lyric, and he can look Daichi in the eye and know:  
  
Nothing could morph the fondness for worse, nothing could sour the smile they share, and nothing - nothing could ever pry them apart.


	11. Because Fifteen Was Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Fifteen was pretty damn great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was actually supposed to be part of a soulmate au thingamajig

Fourteen was Suga's first kiss and it went all wrong. His throat was achey and sick, and her lips were as thin as his own and hasty in their fervour. There was a swell in his stomach that would not swoop like it was supposed to; it sank down to his toes until they were ice blocks. Fourteen was his first kiss and it went all wrong, but Fifteen was his second.  
  
And Fifteen was pretty damn great.


End file.
